Total Drama Around the World
' Total Drama Roleplay Season 3', is the third season of the roleplay series. In this season there will be 16 contestants, with two teams that will merge at a remainder of 8. To follow, LlewellynIsAwesome! will host the competition. The season will take place in the wiki chat, and the challenges will be there as well. We will play as characters, so please try to be in character. You will be allowed to talk and interact as long as the host is not speaking, but talking is prohibited during the elimination ceremony. If you throw a fit when eliminated you will be banned from the chat and not allowed to compete again in season 4. The roleplay will begin at 6:00 EST Saturday, 19 October. Cast # Alejandro # Amy # Anne Maria # Beth # Brick # Bridgette # Eva # Geoff # Harold #Izzy 15th Place # Lightning #Mike 16th Place # Sadie #Staci 14th Place # Trent # Zoey Teams (In order of Arrival) Destroying Dragons (Team 1) # Bridgette # Brick # Amy # Trent # Sadie Outstanding Olmpians (Team 2) # Geoff # Alejandro # Eva # Harold # Zoey Underdog Unicorns (Team 3) # Izzy 15th Place # Lightning # Beth # Anne Maria # Mike 16th Place # Staci 14th Place Episode List Challenges Episode: # Find your passports, which is spread all over the plane. The first 5 contestants are put into team 1, the next 5 are Team 2, and the last 6 are Team 3. Whoever is in Team 3, loses and is sent to elimination. # The Teams must race on the Great Wall of China, and on the way, must find an object which is assigned to a character. # Teams must search the Pyramids of Giza, for pieces of blocks, and then construct a smaller version Pyramid. # Teams must answer Trivia on the world. Ezekiel will ask the questions in the challenge. # Teams must find Larry and Fang in the Ice Wilderness of the Antartic. And save Cameron from them. # TBA # TBA # This is a boxing match between one contestant from each team. Is split into rounds. Best 4 wins. # Contestants are put into teams of two, and must carry a Barrel of Cinder-blocks all the way up a Volcano, which Lava is running down still. When they reach the top, the must unload the Blocks, and must race down with the Barrel. First team wins Immunity. # Each contestant must find their animal which they are assigned, and bring it back too Chris. # Noah and Tyler cameo, and try to capture the remaining 6 contestants. The last contestant standing wins Immunity. # TBA # The remaining Contestants must find one of 4 past contestants (Sky, Cody, Scott, and Gwen). # The Final 3 must show their talents, and are judged by Lindsay and Sugar. # The Final 2, must answer Trivia questions on the Season, and if they get it right, they must move one step up. The finalist who gets to 12 questions right. Wins! Cameos # Dave (checks the passports) # None # Courtney (judges the Pyramids) # Ezekiel (asks the contestants questions about the World) # Cameron (is captured by Fang and Larry, and must be saved in the challenge) # None # Duncan (judges and demonstrates the challenge) # Jo and Heather (demonstrates the challenge; Boxing each other) # Samey and Samey Bot (shows where to unload the blocks) # Dawn (contestants must bring the animals to her, and then she takes care of them) # Noah and Tyler (they are Jack the Ripper, and must try and capture the remaining contestants) # Dakota (judges or demonstrates the challenge) # Cody, Scott, Sky, and Gwen (remaining contestants must find these characters, and bring back to Chris) # Lindsay and Sugar (judges the Talent Contest) # None (all eliminated contestants)